Only If
by At the writer's block
Summary: A Valentines Week four part one shot...thing featuring four of my favorite TT pairings. First up is BB/Rae, then Star/Rob. I meant to start this earlier, but I got sick, so sorry for the lateness!
1. BB&Rae

**Title:** If you really want to, you can hear me say...

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING

**Notes:** After a trip to the doctors office (the flu!), a V-day fic pairing that I haven't written in about a year, and probably never will again, so... whatever. Post Things Change.

* * *

If, by ten o'clock, the alarm at the Tower hasn't sounded at least once, Raven assumes it will be a slow day. This rule doesn't always apply to holidays, but Raven doesn't think of Valentine's day as a real holiday anyway. And most days have been slow days since the team defeated the Brotherhood...

However, it's now ten thirty, and even Robin is relaxed, playing video games on the couch and oblivious to Starfire hovering, literally, over him. The day would be best spent meditating on the roof. An even better idea would be to stay on the roof until nightfall, because she just _knows_ that someone will try to bother her at some point. She just needs as much peace as possible.

So now she's floating, legs crossed, and looking out over Jump Bay. Its not the prettiest sight ever; Pollution and Jump City residents using the bay as their own personal trash bin have taken their toll on the water. Raven sighs and opts for closed eyes as a peaceful scene.

About a half hour in, her chanting and slow breathing are interrupted by the soft click of the door behind her shutting. She pauses, waits, then turns. There isn't anyone by the door, but someone has left some thing there; A cup of tea.

This surprises her, though it doesn't show. She wasn't aware any of the Titans knew enough about cooking to boil water, except maybe Robin. But he was probably too wrapped up with Starfire to make this for her. Still... She sipped the tea a while before returning to meditation, leaving the tea cup by the door. You know, just so that whoever was bothering her knows that she enjoyed the tea, at least.

At noon she hears it again. The door shutting. She turns to the door faster this time, and sees not only a new cup of tea, but also a plate of wheat toast and butter. When she goes to pick up the plates, she opens the door as well, but no one is on the stairs. She has a piece of toast and wonders how much attention Starfire's really getting today, and whether or not Cyborg is out in Jump City looking for Jinx (he thinks no one knows, but Raven's not stupid). She finishes the tea. And this time, when Raven begins to meditate again, she faces the door and keeps her eyes open, watching.

She watches the door swing open around one thirty, and sees the gloved hand reach out for the plates. She floats closer, still chanting, but begins to walk when she gets near the door. When she's close enough, just before whoever it is puts down a new cup and saucer, she pulls the door open, and Beast Boy freezes.

"Umm..." he manages to say, and Raven marvels at the way his voice cracks, even when he's barely speaking. "I thought you'd like some tea...?" The end of the sentence rises to a question and Raven wants to roll her eyes. "Did you like the toast I brought?"

"They were from you?" She wants to be nicer, but he interrupted her! He knows better.

"Umm, yeah. I didn't want to interrupt you, but you're up here a lot. I didn't want you to get hungry, you know."

"Thank you." It was a quiet, polite way of saying 'go away', but no one ever interprets it that way. Which is why Beast Boy is still shuffling his feet, grinning that stupid grin, and Raven is trying to meditate while talking to him. "It was very nice of you, Beast Boy, but I need to meditate..."

"Oh, right. Yeah." He doesn't sound too hurt, and he leave the tea behind, so Raven only feels slightly guilty about it. Meditation can take care of that.

Still, she doesn't expect to hear the door again at three thirty, when she was just thinking of going back downstairs. This time, there is a cup of tea and a saucer, and a piece of toast crudely cut into a passable heart shape. That's when Raven remembers that it's the fourteenth, so she sips the tea while thinking.

She thinks for a while. She thinks of the blonde high schooler they saw a few months ago. She thinks of the tea, made just the way she likes, she thinks of wheat toast and the heart. She thinks of the Bay, what it once was, and what it could be if everyone could try...

She thinks of all the meditation she had to do today, or any other day. She sighs, and thinks, "If only..."

* * *

Mmmm, smells like teen angst.

This is part of a four-chapter/one-shot Valentines day thing I meant to start Wednesday, but I got sick, so I'm starting now. (MY calender says 2-11, so I don't know about YOU guys)


	2. Star&Rob

**Title:** Only if you want to will you find a way

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING

**Notes:** Lets just call this the most OVERDONE FLUFFED UP PAIRING EVAR. GAH. Or, y'know, Star/Rob, whatever floats yer boat. Right around the time _after_ Robin's apprentice stint.

* * *

"Robin!"

He twitched, and dropped the papers he was shuffling. He couldn't help it; God save him, he loved that alien, but sometimes...

"Yeah Star?" He mentally braced himself. She could be ready to do anything, another hug, another "feast" to celebrate the "sacred" holiday...He shuddered. Maybe most of this was Bruce's fault that he wasn't as compassionate as most, but he would do anything before eating another helping of Rol't-drak again. Once a lifetime was enough, and he didn't need to scorch anything in the office THAT badly...

"Raven and I have just returned from the stores of convenience and I found for you a..." She stalled, her high-pitched voice softening as she searched for the words. When she began to frown, he tried to say something, but she cut him off, sensing what he would say. "I can remember, just let me try..."

"If you show me I can-"

"No, its just...aah...its like a gift."

"Okay..." he watched her, half amused, as she glared at her feet in a attempt to remember, when her face lit up again.

"A card! Yes, a card! With a humorous phrase and an additional one that Raven helped me to write!"

Robin doubted that Raven would be so generous, but he smiled and accepted it. "Thanks Star, that's really nice of you, but I uhh..." Crap. _That's_ what he'd been forgetting all week. _That's_ what all those post-its were for. Today was the fourteenth. "Shoot, Star, I meant to-"

"It's fine, Robin. I am just glad that you can spend time with us again." She smiled, meaning well, but Robin felt his stomach dive when she said that. What he'd been trying to forget.

"Starfire, I..." he stopped. What could he tell her that would make it okay? She could believe anything, but Robin couldn't _live_ with just anything he said.

"Yes, Robin?" She looked hopeful while he tried to think of anything to say, anything at all...

"Do you want to get something to eat with me?"

She grinned, and Robin realized what he'd said. Notthatnotthatnotthat-!

"I shall re-heat the Rol't-drak again!" And she flew away happily. Robin smiled weakly, and looked down at the puppy with heart-shaped eyes, holding a flower. All in shades of pink, of course.

"It's worth it," he told himself, as he walked out of the office and towards the empty-or soon to be-kitchen.

* * *

I had fun writing this. (A-whaaAA??)

I meant to mention: the title for each of these fics comes from the chorus of "Only If," by Enya. I feel like these phrases are relevant to each of the pairings in question, so there's my crazy logic for ya.

More to come!


End file.
